Team PRML
by Schoolisawesome
Summary: Join four young men as they have their lives ripped from them at a Grimm attack, and make their way toward Vale, the closest safe city, and see how their lives unfold. Experimental, will continue in spare time, so expect erratic updates.
1. Chapter 1

Mammoth Trailer

Remnant, a land of unimaginable beauty, and the creations of man stand tall. Though these monuments are always in danger of being torn down by the forces of Grimm, beasts of darkness, said to not have a soul, who hunger to destroy humans and faunas alike. It is not unheard of for a small village to simply vanish from the map after a Grimm attack, and this is where we begin our story, watching as a village is being ravaged by these monsters, under the cover of dark. Beowolfs, Ursa, Creeps, and Borbatusks all attacking this small village. Through the destruction it is possible to see four young men fleeing the chaos, though not together, no, they left at all four sides of the village, but will all have one place in mind to flee to, the great city of Vale.

We follow a tall man in a white cloak with tusks engraved on the back running though the forest to the east, entering a large clearing he stops and rests, kneeling on the ground. On closer inspection one might see red eyes and still wet cheeks, from the loss of his family. The world however, was not done tormenting the man, as several Ursa enter the clearing behind him roaring as they think dinner is close at hand. They close in on the man, who is now rising slowly, turning to face them, he grabs his cloak and throws it off, revealing short black hair, a white long sleeve shirt, with tusks running down both sleeves, and a chain wrapped loosely around his right arm, connected to a large serrated blade on his back, nearly as tall as the man himself, which in the darkened clearing is shown glowing a soft white. The man is now seen to be calm, collected, but if one looked a his eyes, they would see pure rage, and with a solid grip on the handle of his blade, and pulls it off of his back with ease. The Ursa, seemingly unfazed by this sudden change of demeanor, charge him.

The man looks around him for any form of cover and spots a large boulder, quickly running to it, he presses his back up against it, keeping the enemy in front of him. Doing a quick count he spots ten Ursa, and sees that a small pack of Beowolfs have followed the bear-like creatures to this prey. He smiles softly, and lets the chain slide off of his arm, before grabbing his blade and the boulder, and then he starts to swing around in circles, letting the blade slide out of his hands, and cuts the boulder in half, as well as slam into the closest Ursa to him, which impacts with the force of a Semi hitting a wall, demolishing the beasts body. The man then pulls the blade back, and swings it above his head in fast, small circles. He waits, as they all surround him before a younger beowolf, from its lack of bone-like armor, leaps at him. The man lets the blade fly at the wolf, it impales it easily, and continues on into the trunk of a large pine behind it. He tries yanking it free, but it is useless, as it is to deep in the tree to come out easily.

The Grimm see this and all start closing fast. The man pulls a small piece of paper from his pocket and grabs himself, before he drops the paper, which crashes into the ground harder than it should have, and the man is seen running at inhuman speeds for the tree that his sword is lodged into. Upon reaching it, he forcefully rips the blade from its entrapment, and turns, swinging it down on a beowolf that was less than three feet from him. He asses his position, and charges. The first beowolf he comes across he punches, launching it into one of its companions, killing both, seen by their bodies visibly evaporateing. A ursa is next, standing on its hind legs, striking down with its gigantic claws, the man quickly puts the blade between him and the beast. The man then pumps his aura to expel a large burst of force from the blade, knocking the ursa back, quickly capitalizing on this the man decapitates the bear-like Grimm, before returning his blade to his back, turning around and starts swinging it on the chain again, catching multiple Grimm in its first pass. On the second pass it shreds through more, causing limbs and bones to fly through the air, and on the third pass, kills all but one Ursa. The last of the Grimm, this one being older than the others, by its scars, stature, and pure size, sees that it cannot win this fight and tries to leave, but the man, who lost his home to these beasts does not let it. He instead swings his blade high into the air, and pulling hard onto the chain brings the blade down onto of the Grimm, cleaving it in two.

The man, tired and sweating, retrieves his cloak from the ground where he had dropped it, and turning north, begins the long walk to Vale, leaving behind him his home, and the destruction of what few Grimm he had to face to leave.

Snake Trailer

This man, leaving the village to the south, is laughing ecstatically at what he just witnessed, which was his home being destroyed. Some might of thought him insane, but then again, he was. He was not tall, but was above average height. He had short brown spiked hair, wearing a red button up shirt with its collar popped underneath a bark black vest with X shaped buckles connecting it in the front, blue jeans accompanied this look and while faded slightly, looked brand new, with a sheath on each outside thigh. Lastly was his boots, which were in a typical cowboy fashion, dark brown and only slightly worn-down.

He was still laughing when a he ran across a nevermore, which was waiting for any prey from the village to run its way. He looked at it as the bird-like Grimm raised a single wing and shot its razor sharp feathers at him. He felt a feather impale his stomach, and looked at the Grimm.

"Oh look, I've been impaled," Was all this man could say, before he became a dark smoke like substance and the feather dropped to the ground, not even stained with any blood. He reappeared a few feet away from the feather and drew two weapons from his sheaths. At first glance they appeared to be two five-shot revolvers, decorated with flames at the barrel ends, and a blocky handle with a hollowed out middle where the trigger rested. However these particular revolvers have three prongs of metal in them, turning them into dual sais at a moments notice. He took aim and let loose four fire-dust bullets at the nevermore. The Grimm took flight, getting a aerial advantage on the situation.

"Birdy come back!" The man shouted up at the Grimm, with a hint of longing in his voice, a longing for what though is up for debate.

The Grimm apparently obliges the insane man and swoops down cutting the trees to its sides with its wings. The man runs away from it slowly, letting it get closer before becoming the smoke like substance again and is seen rising above the creature, reforming just above its back. He holds his revolvers to the his sides and switches them to their Sai mode, and stabs down into the Grimms back to hang on. The man lets loose a yell of joy, like one would get riding down a roller coaster, as he uses his sais to climb the Grimms back, heading for the head. He gets to its neck, and stabs violently down, firing more rounds into the Nevermore at its weakest point. This harms the beast enough for it to roar with pain, which only encourages the man to continue. After reloading, he takes his other Sai and stabs down in another place on its neck, unloading all ten rounds into the Grimm, which is now fatally wounded. It starts to crash into the ground with the man on its back cheering all the while.

Once close to the ground the man again turns into the smoke like substance, and is on the ground as the nevermore crashes behind him.

"'How to kill a Nevermore' never said anything like this." The man stated, walking away from his kill with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

Eagle Trailer

This man, if he could be called that given his height, was fleeing to the north, with visible tears following him. He was very shaky and seemed more broken on the inside than the others, eyes blurry and unsure of where he was he stopped in a shaft of moonlight.

The man has blue feathery hair covering his head, which formed a sharp point in the back arching toward the sky. He is wearing a light brown sleeveless t-shirt, with the emblem of a cracked egg with a bull's eye in the eggs middle. Accompanying this shirt is a pair of dark red jeans, with large pouches hanging off both legs with what looks to be the end of a sleek handle sticking out of each.

He yells into the seemingly endless darkness surrounding his small light. Little did he know that a deathstalker was nesting near-by. The man still shouted, pulling up his arm to weep into, he looks defeated, and helpless.

A large crash is heard as the deathstalker scuttles toward the mans slumped form, when it gets close, the man looks up, his eyes are full of pure rage, and turn from the deep calm red, to a calculating yellow and if looks could kill, the deathstalker would have been disintegrated on the spot. However, something just as amazing happens, it stops moving forward, and if possible, looked scared of this small man in-front of it.

The man stands, keeping his eyes trained on the Grimm before of him, pulling on the handles in each pouch, revealing them to be two dual crossbows. They each have a bolt loaded in them, which glows a light blue, and he aims with those same yellow eyes, and fires at the Grimm. The creature being shot at remembers that it can move and starts to charge the small man in front of it, before being frozen to the ground by large icicles growing from the bolts stuck in the ground, stopping it.

The man takes his chance and rushed up a nearby tree, to get a height advantage on the beast, the man then mecha-shifts the two crossbows into one large one, and pulls a much larger bolt from one of the pouches and takes aim as the deathstalker breaks free from its icy prison. He tries to shoot it, but the Grimm rams the tree, easily uprooting it, and launching him off it, acting quickly, he mecha-shifts the large crossbow into a large dual-headed spear.

Using this spear he catches himself and using his eyes again, bores into the Grimm, causing it to again freeze up, but not as completely this time. He acts quickly, shifting back into the large crossbow, loads the large bolt, aims and fires for the beasts open mouth.

The resulting explosion rattled the surrounding area, and covered most of it in decaying Grimm. The man, with his eyes back to their calm red, turns, and after finding the right way, heads west to Vale.

Eel Trailer

The last of the four men, fleeing to the west, is of normal size and build. He has black hair that is messy, yet dignified in a way, and wears a white long-sleeve button up shirt. His pants are tight fitting black slacks, that have an eel running down them on both sides, with a spark of electricity running through them. Lastly, he is shown with a sword strapped to his side, it has many divots and points, resembling the waves of an ocean, its handle is longer than needed, and has a slight gentle curve to it.

This young man is stopped by a King Taijitu slithering around the forest, both heads swaying toward the man. They seem to both look at the human in front of them and nod at each other, before lunging at the man. The man holds up his hands, and channels his aura into a water crystal, making a barrier of pure water form before him, stopping the snake-like Grimm in its tracks, before moving away from it and grabbing a lightning crystal and channeling his aura into it, causing green lightning to crackle around his hands. The man draw his sword with his other hand as the wall of water drops to the ground.

The snake-like Grimm observes the man before surrounding him and constricting him. The man, now caught in the snakes hold, smiles as he stabs into the beast, grabbing the end of the blade, sending electricity into the Grimm, shocking it enough to let go of him. The man is not done however, as he then uses the blade to cut the Grimm in half. Normally this would be the end of a battle, but with a King Taijitu it simply made it harder, as the two heads can live independently of each other. The man realized this mistake as he was sent flying into a tree with enough force to crack it. As the man was getting up, the white half of the Grimm struck, and swallowed the boy whole. This was a mistake on the beasts part, for the boy cut it open from the inside, crawling out of the snakes throat, covered in slime, and gagging on the smell. The black half was now slithering up on the man, ready to strike out and tear him in half. The boy looked at the snake in the eyes, and then the snake stopped, looking around like it had forgotten what it was meant to be doing. The man took this chance to charge the snake Grimm and, with his blade enhanced by lightning, stabbed the Grimm between the eyes, before sending thousands of amps through the beast, killing it.

With that done, the man looked for a stream, and while he was cleaning his hair and blade, looked up to see another man, one resembling a cowboy, walking towards him. He heard more noises from behind him, and turned to see a giant of a man, with a large white cloak, approaching him. Lastly all three men heard whistling from the north, and turned to see a man with blue hair coming towards them. The cowboy spoke first.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in."


	2. Chapter 2

Journey To Vale

The four men looked at each other, each recognizing them as others from their home, but never really talked to each other, and didn't even know each others names. The giant smiled, with the warmth that others made it out. The cowboy started to laugh with glee or madness, hard to tell. The blue-haired man simply stared. The last, who resembles a pirate when closely observed, returned to cleaning himself off. The cowboy, being the only one to speak so far, decided to further break the ice.

"The names Patch, what about you guys?" The now identified Patch asks.

"Robin, funny considering I'm a eagle faunas." Robin states, earning a slight look from the pirate.

"Mines Manfred, pleasure to meet you all." Manfred says.

"I think I'll call you Manny instead, Manfred sounds to formal." Patch says, causing 'Manny' to give out a slight chuckle.

"Lamprey." The pirate said, voice grown cold, whether from the state he is in, or the loss of his family.

"So," Manny started," did anyone else make it out?" The question hanging in the air around them. Robin looked down, lost in thought, Patch gave a shake of his head, and Lamprey gave a sad look toward the giant. Manny just looked down," I see. Lets get going then, I am headed to Vale, anyone else is free to come with me." He says as he starts walking west.

Robin, who seemed to come out of his thinking, quickly caught up with the giant. Lamprey finished drying his hair and followed. Patch however, deciding that he was going to lead, turned to smoke to get in front, shocking the group, but then nodding in acceptance as he lead the four-man team to their only real chance of survival.

They walked in relative silence, with the sounds of nature echoing around them in the night, and Patch's whistling, which seemed reminiscent of a old lullaby, kept the group going for an hour, before Robin began to fall behind. Manfred noticed this and waited, before telling Robin to get on his back, after a short argument, Robin gave in, climbing atop the mans back and falling asleep, shortly afterward Manfred grabbed a leaf on a tree, and looked happier with his burden. The other two, seeing this, gave short nods of approval, followed by Patch proclaiming,

"I think it's time we all got some rest. I can take first watch. Robin can have last watch. You two decide who gets second and third." This declaration of leadership from the cowboy meets no objections as the other two quickly play a game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' to determine who got second shift, ending with Manfred on duty.

The three conscious ones soon found a shallow cave near a river, settling in for the night, with some strange looks at Manfred as he revealed his weapon to the other two, who seemed shocked he could carry that and Robin at the same time, before concluding that he was simply stronger than he looked. Shortly after this, they made some makeshift bedding from leaves and Manfred's cloak, and while not being the most comfortable, was better than stone.

With the others settled in, Patch made his way outside, and sat in a near-by tree for close to three uneventful hours, and switched with Manfred, telling him to switch when the sun rose. Manfred did as Patch had, and besides some Beowolf's straying towards them, who were dispatched easily, nothing of note happened.

The sun, breaking through the darkness like a beacon, noted Manfred that it was time to wake Lamprey. The pirate grumbled as he got up, and took the place of Manfred. A little over an hour later, a large pack of Nevermores was flying overhead, and seemed to be angry, he ran back inside, to avoid being seen, and quickly woke Patch and Robin, leaving Manfred to sleep for a few minutes, informing them of the large force flying overhead.

"It's obvious," Robin said," leave them be and hope they don't bother us tomorrow. Vale is to far away to risk any serious injury, so we have to be careful."

"I agree with Robin, though I would like to play with them again." Patch exclaimed, gaining a look of confusion from the other two. After a second of this, Lamprey decided to say,

"Once they are out of sight, we wake Manfred-"

"Manny," Patch interjected.

"...Manny, and leave. A pack that large has to have a nest close to here, and I would like to get away from it sooner rather than later." The pirate finished.

"I'm fine with it, I'll watch while you all gather up the site." Robin says, walking out of the cave, watching the sky for it to be clear. Once it was, he motioned for them to wake Manfred, and soon the group left the cave. They wasted no time in leaving, and after an hour of walking felt their stomachs rumble.

"We need some food." Manfred said, expecting one of the others to have some.

"Well, anyone know how to hunt?" Lamprey asked, looking to see a smirking Robin.

"I do, I can get us some while we walk, though due to your weaker immune systems, we will need to stop to cook it." Robin said, scratching his cheek toward the end.

"I can fry it, I have enough lightning dust. Just gotta clean it." Lamprey said in reply, and as a after thought added, "It will taste a little strange the first time, but you grow to enjoy it."

"Keep your eyes out then, anyone else got something to help us go a little faster?" Patch asks, hoping he wasn't the only one starting to feel the strain of walking constantly.

"I do," Manfred spoke up, "my semblance lets me swap weights. I can change our weights with leafs or pebbles. It only lasts five minutes though. We should be able to sprint for a while like that while fed. I'll do it after we eat though, just to make sure we don't miss out on breakfast."

"That's a weird semblance Manny," Patch said, while giving the man a thankful smile.

Another hour came and went, with the group finding enough to eat and Manfred switching the weights of the group to leaves. They all started to sprint, covering a few hours worth of ground in just half an hour, only stopping to get water and food. They continued like this until nightfall, when they let Robin go off on his own to hunt for dinner.

They set up a small covering, and were thankful for the lack of Grimm along their journey, and looked at each other with a look of seriousness now that the youngest of the group had left.

Lamprey asked the question that hung on everyone's mind, "So, how did it go for you two?"

Manfred started, after seeing Patch cringe at the question," I was with my parents in the living room, while my brother slept upstairs. When I first heard the warning, I grabbed my sword, as did my father, and went outside to help defend our home." Tears formed at the edge of his eyes as he went on," My dad and me got separated, and I was toward the center of town. I saw some Boarbatusks heading toward my home, and I took off toward it. I found my house in shambles, I hoped that no one was inside, but those hopes were crushed. I say three people inside the structure, torn and crushed, if by the house or Grimm I don't know. I then just fled, heading out of town the fastest way I could. I guess that along the way I came to terms with it, because I couldn't feel tears anymore. When I was out, I killed some Grimm that followed me, then around the long way, to the river, and you know the rest." As he finished the other two were giving him looks full of empathy, and understanding, as the man wept into his hands the mourning process still affecting him.

Lamprey took up the talking while the man wept, "I was with my mother, who was my only parent at this point, and was helping her with the laundry. She was getting older, having me late in life meant it was up to me to watch after her. The attack came, and she asked me to do what I thought was impossible, run. I fought with her, argued with her to the point of both of us in tears. She didn't take no for an answer though. She forced my fathers blade into my hand and told me to never return, no matter what I heard. I ran away from my home, listening to the sounds of her screaming, and life decided I hadn't had enough, and forced me to fight a King Taijitu that swallowed me whole." He finished his tale, with a look of hard sorrow etched into his face. By this time, Manfred had stopped crying and watched with a pain in his eyes as the man before him locked his face in a look of pure sorrow, but didn't let it out.

Patch was about to begin his story when they all heard Robin coming back, with a cheer as he had caught some large rabbits and a few fish. They each congratulated the young man on his efforts and set forth to having dinner.

The dinner was good, as they each then talked about their lives, and joked, but avoided, or strayed away from the subject of family. And if one was looking, they would notice each man looking into the others like they were the last bits of that family they had lost. They went on the same watch schedule as last night and the night went without incident.

In the mourning, they ate what was left of the meal, and began their fast pace across the land. Thanks to Manfred semblance they had covered in two days what would normally take weeks, or more if they were weighed down.

Late in the afternoon, they saw the brilliant city of Vale spread out before them, its brilliance sending with it the celebration of the four men. However one problem with this was, they were atop a cliff, and the city was still a few hours hike away from their point, not to mention the fact that they would have to find a way down.

Patch however solved this when he pushed all of them off the cliff.

"Aim for the leafy parts!" He yelled after the, as he himself fell, turning to smoke to land safely. Manfred slammed into the ground, coming out unscathed thanks to his aura, and caught Robin. Lamprey however, had a rougher time, as he hit the 'leafy' parts. They were in fact braches and he hit the ground shortly afterwards with mild discomfort, and a few bruises and cuts. He got up a little mad, but shoved it off, as he followed the self-proclaimed leader, whom he now deemed mad, toward Vale at full speed.

It took an hour, and they reached the large walls of the city, and the guard on top of the walls, seeing them, called for a door to open, letting them in.

After only three days, two nights, and a fall, the group had finally made it to their new home, one they each swore to protect with their lives, regardless of the circumstances.


	3. Chapter 3

Six Months

The group of four was quickly ushered into a questioning room where they were asked all sorts of questions, ranging from who they were to what they were doing outside the walls. The interrogation took almost three hours, with the group being escorted to a shelter for those with no where to go. When the papers were signed for them to give their names, they all signed their last names as Hearth, the name of the village they called home, as a last homage to all those who lost their lives there. Their story of survival went up all over Vale, as it is rare for any actual survivors to make it to a kingdom relatively unharmed, this cause a problem at first but the media died down within a week.

Three weeks came and went for our four survivors, without much happening to any of them. Then a man named Hei "Junior" Xiong, an owner of a night club, happened across Patch. The two got to talking and Hei offered Patch a job at his club as a bar tender. Patch, while put out that he wasn't a bouncer, agreed to it since it was a job that paid. Manfred, on the other hand, had been looking for a job since they arrived, and got one at From Dust Till Dawn, a small Dust shop run by an old man. Lamprey was having more trouble getting a job, and as such ended doing small odd jobs around the city. Lastly Robin, being the youngest, was discriminated against for being a faunas, and was put through hell for it, but he powered through and ignored all the hate and racism, even turning down the White Fang when they asked him to join after hearing he was skilled in combat.

This was all the men needed to survive, and they all grew closer, the pseudo-family earning each others trust. They grew to know one another over the next few months, and even trained together, all of them waiting to grasp a chance to help the world, to make sure nothing happened to someone else, that happened to them. Robin got the first chance to help someone in trouble.

He was walking around the faunas friendly section of Vale on a Saturday, enjoying the peace that had befallen him. Sadly that peace was interrupted when he spotted a group of White Fang goons trying to sneak in the back alleys. Deciding that it was a good idea to follow them to make sure they didn't keep giving his kind a bad name, he took to the shadows, and silently cursed himself as he did not have his crossbows with him. He followed the group to a dock, and saw that they, a group of five, were waiting for something. He staked them out and saw a Bullhead bearing the Schnee Dust Company logo was starting to land. Instead of waiting any longer, as Robin guessed that the men were simply going to try and kill or capture anyone on board, he jumped from his hiding place and went to charge them as silent as a eagle swooping in for the kill. He activated his semblance when one of the group spotted him, and struck fear into that lone onlooker with his cold yellow eyes. Once that man snapped out of it, which was the time Robin was on top of him, he tried to raise the alarm. One was raised, by the man being tossed into another of the group. With two down, the other three chuckled as they surrounded the boy. Robin laughed, having taken on Patchs' insane style and Manfreds' massive strength, he thought they would be easy. It turned out he was right when they all sloppily attacked him, one at a time. The first was trying for a overhead strike, countered by Robin grabbing his leading arm and flipping him over before kicking the man in the jaw, knocking him out. The second, already moving, was trying to grab the boys arms, and succeeded. Sadly for him, Robin jumped and positioned his body to kick the man in the chest, knocking him down, breaking a few ribs in the process. The last of the five, pulled out a silenced semi-automatic pistol and aimed it at Robin.

"Get your hands in the air," The man stated, motioning for Robin to do as he says. Robin cooperates, and turns slowly toward the man, hands in the air. When the goon motioned for him to get on his knees, Robin looked into his eyes, and used his semblance to strike fear into the man. The goon stumbled back, as Robin charged, tackling him to the ground, a shot went off, straying toward the now landed Bullhead, hitting the side of the vehicle, alerting the guards there. Robin quickly knocked out the goon, since the man was still fearing, and scratched out a note that read. 'Not all faunas are bad-Eagle Boy'. That ended Robins walk of glory.

Patch had the next bout of action, though not of the evil kind. He was working in the bar, wearing the uniform of black pants, dress shirt, and the red tinted sun-glasses, when a stunning girl with long blonde hair, lilac eyes, and a busty body approached the bar. Taking a place next to Hei "Junior" Xiong.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice," She asked and the quickly added," Oh and one of those cute little umbrellas."

Patch walked off to get the girl her drink, when he heard his employer yelp in pain. Turning around he saw the girl had him by the balls, and was crushing them. The site made Patch cringe in empathy, though he did laugh at the look on Juniors face. He heard Junior mumble something inaudible to him, and blondie let him go. Trying to salvage his reputation, Juniors goons, known as The Axe Gang, surrounded them. Then Patch saw something so stupid he couldn't believe it.

Junior, the leader of a gang, fell into a trap that the girl set up, making like she was about to kiss him. The resulting punch that sent his boss back to the bar was expected, and the bottle hitting him in the head only added to the comedic effect. The girl then pulled both wrist's back, and expanded her twin gauntlets. She then proceeded to flip into the air and smash the ground with her fist, causing a small explosion somehow, that Patch stayed safe from by turning into smoke for an instant. He then thought that he would have to get involved when the twins, he never got around to learning their names, stepped in and tried to stop her. Emphasis on tried. The blonde brawler used a kickboxer style to defeat both girls. Patch then decided that he was going to get this girl her drink, as he never really liked the twins of Junior and had only taken the job as a means of income.

He turned toward the wall of alcohol and set about mixing the strawberry sunrise, ignoring all the explosions in the background, and once having finished, ducked under the table to get an umbrella as he felt a massive shockwave rattle the bar and shatter what was left of the glass windows. Getting up, he saw the girl was now outside and quickly ran out.

"...long story." The girl finished telling another young girl.

"Excuse me, miss." Patch said walking up to them. causing the blonde one to drop into a defensive stance, as she recognized him as the bartender, and he noticed her eyes turn red for a second.

"You forgot your drink." Patch says holding out the drink, and then silently smacked himself before adding the umbrella.

"Oh, thanks. Names Yang." She introduces herself.

"I'm Patch Hearth. Pleasant to meet ya, and thanks for giving me an excuse to quit. That ass of a boss never made me a bouncer, all I asked for in a job, maybe I would have floored you, but anyway, seen you again soon, and please stop by to hurt him again." Patch says rapidly, causing the now named Yang to blink in confusion before the other girl helps her.

"Thanks, I can quit, hurt my boss again." The one in red said, blinking slowly after saying it.

"Oh well, no... problem?" Yang says to a now empty space where Patch used to be.

He had left and gone home, using his smoke semblance to get around Vale easier and faster than what is normally possible.

Next was Lamprey, who had decided to change up his look, by getting the eels tattooed onto his arms. However these tattoos had dust infused into them, allowing him to access his lightning and water dust without much worry to himself. He also ripped the sleeves off his shirt, to proudly display the eels. Enough on that for now though, Lamprey was moving to his next job. While not paying well, was simple enough, just clean and dust a book store called Tukson's Book Trade. Walking into the shop he say a man in his mid twenties wearing a beige shirt with black accents and a zipper, and some darker than normal jeans. His hair was short and black, with the only real distinguishing feature being the large mutton-chops on his face.

"I assume your Lamprey?" Tukson asked, already reaching for a duster and some wipes.

"Yeah, so where should I start?" Lamprey asked taking them from the shop owner.

"Start in the back, and work your way to the front of the shop." Tukson said with a cheery smile, and even gave a small chuckle at the sigh Lamprey gave after walking into the back, which was piled floor to ceiling with books, from all shapes and sizes.

As the day went on, the two men spoke, laughing and having a good time all around, as Lamprey had a hidden love of books, he was pleased to ask about them, and even joke about the ones he and Tukson both thought were good and bad. This continued for a few hours, in between shoppers of course, until some people in white hoodies started to gather outside. Tukson calmly walked up to Lamprey and told him he could leave now.

"But I'm not even halfway done." Lamprey responded.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to be here for this." He said, gesturing with a nod of his head to the group assembled outside, now making their way toward the store.

"Well, seems like you do have your hands full, do you need some help?" Lamprey said, smiling a bit still dusting like he couldn't care less.

"Only if things get violent. I would rather avoid ruined books, that's just money wasted." The older man said, smiling, looking appreciative of the younger man. He walked to the storefront, standing behind the counter as the group of goons walked in.

Lamprey couldn't make out the conversation being had, but listened for any act of combat. He got his response when a man was thrown against the side of the store. He grinned at this, as he hadn't had a different opponent besides his surrogate brothers. He turned, lightning and water crackling and rippling up and down his arms, charging into the group, seeing Tukson with claws going at it like a mad man, using what seemed to be a strange version of martial arts. That's all Lamprey got before a fist to the jaw brought him back to his own fight, sizing up the group, he gave a quick sorry under his breath, before he doused them all in water. The few smart ones who saw what was about to happen quickly abandoned their hoodies and revealed they were faunas, before diving away as Lamprey electrified the water, shocking all those unfortunate enough to be caught in the current. This thinned the crowd, enough for Tukson to get rid of the ones that got out of the way. After this small battle the two men laughed and fist bumped.

"Hey kid, you got a place to work? I could use the help cleaning this mess up." Tukson said, smiling with a bit of laughter mixed in giving him a kind atmosphere.

"I would love a steady job, so I'll take you up on that." Lamprey said, before picking up a few of the goons and tossing them outside.

This began a friendship that lasted.

Two months and so many days later, Manfred was working at the dust shop From Dust Till Dawn, which was having a slow day. The only business that it really got was a small girl in a red cloak and black clothing, who was currently in the back of the shop reading the newest issue of Weapons Magazine and listening to music. The night was going pretty well, and it was close to closing time too, all in all an easy day.

That is, until he spotted a man with a cane, orange hair, bowler hat, and white coat strolling up to the door, followed by people who looked like they came from the club Patch used to work at. When they walked in, they raised guns at Manfred, causing his eyes to go wide.

"Just take the money." Manfred said, already bending down to reach for his sword hidden under the counter while he was on duty.

"We don't want your money kid, "The man in the bowler hat said," Grab the dust." He ordered the goons, who then proceeded to take canisters to the dust dispensers and stat draining them. A case was pressed up on the counter and Manfred was ordered to put all the uncut dust crystals into them. He started to until a goon who had wondered into the back came flying and crashing through the window to the street outside. The other goons and the man followed what looked like a red blur outside.

The blur turned out to be the little girl who was in the back, who now brandished a larger scythe with several blades making up the crescent, and a few blades on the other end making a pointed spear head.

Taking a chance Manfred took his sword from underneath the counter and charged outside, swinging with the blunt end of his blade, knocking a few of the goons out cold and making the man in the bowler hat get annoyed. Manfred then noticed that the girl in red was now standing close to him glaring at the same man he was.

"Well kiddies it's been fun, but this is where I take my leave." The man said, shooting the ground in front of them, with Manfred shielding the smaller girl from any debris. They look at where the man was, and see him gone. The girl shouts at the man when she sees him climbing a fire escape on a building near by, before going after him. Manfred followed after changing his weight with a small rock so he could jump up and follow them.

He catches up as a red dust crystal is about to explode in front of the small girl. He gives a shout, sprinting and throwing his sword, coming in between the crystal and the girl, before a woman in a purple cape, blonde hair, and high heels appears and blocks the explosion. She then starts to go into conflict with the man, who was now in a bullhead. The man switched places with a unknown woman with fiery eyes and what looks like dust infused tattoos, causing some problems and ultimately ends up with the two escaping.

The woman in purple, who appears to be a Huntress, then takes both him and the small girl into a police station, placing them in separate interrogation rooms. Manfreds mind was spinning as he thought of what all his friends would think, winding up in a police station. He had already called them of course, using his one phone call, and being informed that his three brothers would come down to help him in need be.

The door to his room opened and in walked the Huntress from before.

"You are very lucky young man, you could have been severely hurt, and if it was up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back," this caused Manfred to perk up," and a slap on the wrist!" This caused him to jump. The woman continued, "But there is someone here who would like to meet you." She finished as in walked a man with silver hair, circular glasses, a coffee mug, a cane, and emerald colored clothes. The man strolled up slowly, bending down and looking Manfred in the face.

"You are one of the four from that survivor story six months ago, correct?" The man said, sipping from his mug.

"Y-yes sir, I'm Manfred." Manfred said, though could swear he heard someone yell 'Manny'

"Well, do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"Sorry sir, I don't. Haven't had the time to look up many people." Manfred said, with a sheepish grin.

"I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, so tell me, are you content with being a store clerk for the rest of your life?" Ozpin asked with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"It pays well enough, and feeds me and my brothers. But I would rather be doing something more." Manfred said, sad smile on his face.

"And what, pray tell, would you rather be doing?" Ozpin asked, taking a seat and leaning back.

"I would rather be a Hunter, as would my brothers, and we were going to try to get into a school this year, but never had time to apply." Manfred said looking down.

"So you would like to join my school? Well, only if your brothers join too." Ozpin said, getting a stunned reaction from the young man in front of him. "Don't look so surprised, I had planned on approaching you four before, given your amazing feats already. You will have an extended period of time to get your affairs in order. Home and meals will be given on campus. If you choose to accept, be ready in a week." He said, getting up and leaving, with the door staying open as the woman in purple followed.

Manfred sat stunned, taking it all in. Eventually a smile crept across his face, with this great news, and the best part is, from the sound of it, him and his brothers would be placed on a team together.

It was going to be a fun time.


	4. Chapter 4

When a Plan Comes Together

Manfred left the interrogation room with a smile on his face, walking into the waiting room near the entrance of the station. When he arrived inside he was greeted by Robin and Patch, who were waiting in a corner playing a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Hey Robin, Patch, I got some big news. Where is Lamprey at?" Manfred asked, sitting down next to the two.

"He had to stay home, pipe under the sink was busted." Robin answered, throwing rock and losing to Patch's paper.

"What's the news Manny?" Patch said while smiling in victory. Now Patch, since his removal from Juniors bar, had decided to undergo a wardrobe change, getting a hoodie, same color as the vest, with the symbol of a snake inside a ash cloud plastered on his back, something he came up with to match his semblance. He kept the jeans and boots though, so he looked like a more modern cowboy.

"Well, I think we just got invited into Beacon." Manny says, rubbing the top of Robins hair, earning a pout from the boy.

"Wait, you mean the school that trains badass hunters and lets kids kill Grimm for fun?" Patch asks, eyes lit ablaze with a sense of yearning.

"The very same. Now, he said we had a few days, so I'm giving us two, so put in your notices and explain it to them, I'm sure your bosses will understand." A female voice cuts in behind us, showing the same blonde woman that was with Ozpin.

"Thank you so much ma'am." Robin says, doing a slight bow to her, followed by Patch tipping his hat and Manny nodding his agreement to Robins statement.

The three brothers-in-arms left the station and went home, after explaining it to Lamprey, he quit his job under Tukson, who, while sad to see a employee go, still left on a good note.

The four were on the airship, excited to be going to Beacon. The only one that was slightly put off was Manny, hoping that they would not have to prove themselves to the rest of the new students. He was the only one out of the group that was really worried about anything though, and he found himself smiling at the other three's antics.

Patch was hoping around like a school child who was going to his favorite candy shop, Robin was polishing his crossbows, and chewing on a bolt tip, and Lamprey was trying to sleep, as he was up all night helping Manny finish packing, and with the noise that Patch was making, it was quite hard to do. So, like any logical person, Lamprey started a shouting match with Patch, which escalated into a small fist fight. Manny and Robin tried to stop it, but ended up joining in when they got hit in the face and groin respectively, and kept fighting all the way to Beacon.

When the ship landed, the four men walked off, each with a decent number of bruises and cuts. Gotta love that aura healing though. They were escorted by a short pudgy fellow who called him self Prof. Port. The entire way he was going on and on about some beowolf he killed when he was a 'up-and-coming-handsome-huntsman'.

They were all very happy to finally reach their destination, and see four very color coordinated girls walk off stage.

"And for our final new team I need Patch Hearth, Robin Hearth, Manfred H-" Ozpin got out before Patch cut in.

"MANNY!" Patch yelled across the room, startling those close to him besides the other three of his new team, and was smiling until Manny smacked him in the back of the head.

"Manny Hearth, and Lamprey Hearth." He waited until we were all on stage," You four have been chosen to become team PRML (Primal), lead by Patch Hearth."

"That's right, a woodpecker told me I would be!" Patch said loudly, further scaring the rest of the student body.

"Wait!" A boy that was tall, with really broad shoulders, and short brown spiked hair yelled. "Those four did not participate in the initiation!"

"Mr. Winchester, these four young men have traveled through areas much worse than that forest we launched you into. I simply decided to assign them to a team without the need." Ozpin replied calmly with a sly smile across his face. Cardin, in return looked down sheepishly.

Team PRML on the other hand was wondering if they would get a single room, or have four separate rooms. Thankfully everyone was assigned dorm rooms and they went to theirs. They noticed that they were sharing a hall with the four girls from earlier, and a co-ed team with a spartan, a knight, a monk, and a...uh maybe a valkyrie. Point is that they were going to have a very interesting time.

The four got their bags in the room and started to unpack, finding that the room was about the same size as the living room of the apartment they used to rent, so fitting everything was rather easy. However the closet was another matter, it contained all the school uniforms they would need. As such Patch immediately took all of his and started to cry into them yelling about how the universe was better off with him in something called a Fazollies uniform. He sounded like he really hated that uniform too. Something about not getting hours.

After his little fit Patch got up like it hadn't happened and went on with unpacking his clothes. The others, seeing this as normal, just kinda went with it, as they have seen Patch do much, much worse over odder things. Now as the room comes together, they all sit on their beds and think about how the day has gone, and they could not be happier.

Patch, for the woodpecker was right. Lamprey, for he could sleep in a day. Robin, for he was not picked on. Lastly, Manny, for he did not have to hurt someone who would pick on Robin. However the thought of not hurting someone occurred to Patch and he became saddened. that Winchester guy seemed like an ass, and he was now determined to find out if that was true.

Beacon be prepared, the primal team is on set.

A man sat alone in the office of a warehouse in the docks of Vale. He was kept in shadows, with the only thing visible about him being his choice of color for clothes, which were blue outlined in white. He was looking over the newspaper he had kept for a while and smiled.

"So, they got into beacon. Seems I will have to hire those fools after all, what a waste of their and my time. Hehe, oh well, those animals will die one way or another."

**AN: Hello, this is Schoolisawesome or just call me Jonesy. I would like to apologize for my absence in writing, but I had other things that needed my attention and as such, life comes first I am afraid. So, with this story now back on board, I would like to hear your responses to the first look at a villian that will be appearing in this story as I and the friend who came up with two members of team PRML are trying to see if our story is catching on. As for updates, expect them more frequently now, as in, not once or twice a month. **


End file.
